A known camshaft phaser includes a position sensor target wheel connected by tabs to a spring for the camshaft phaser. The position sensor is used to detect a rotational position of the camshaft to enable proper phasing of the camshaft. During assembly of the camshaft phaser, a spring of the camshaft phaser rotates the tabs of the position sensor target wheel into contact with the rotor. The tabs can be damaged by the contact or by rough handling prior to installation of the spring, resulting in timing problems in the target wheel, which impacts the sensor's ability to properly read the camshaft position.